Nova Croft
Nova Croft is a 14-year-old Pokémon Trainer from the Kalos Region and the only daughter and child of Pokémon Researcher Ryan Croft and Pokémon Doctor, Amy Croft. She would have started her journey at age 12, but that's when her father went missing and she just wasn't ready. Her first Pokémon was a Froakie. Appearance Nova is a tall, slender and well fit young girl with black hair, tied up in a ponytail with turquoise blue eyes, both she inherited from her father Ryan. She has lightly tanned skin and three piercings in her ears. Personality Nova comes off as a quiet girl, keeping to herself. She doesn't trust so easily, and waits and gets to know someone before trusting them completely with anything. She will normally keep a stoic and emotionless expression. When fighting, Nova likes going to her limit and will often have people use their best Pokémon. Above all, Nova loves Pokémon and hates to see one being treated poorly. Despite this, Nova does have an extremely short temper, especially when someone says that a Pokemon's weak. However, most of the time, Nova remains quiet and stoic to others not showing much emotion. Pokémon Now aiming to be a Dark Master, Nova's top priority is capturing Dark-types, however, she will capture other types. On hand With Amy Shortly after she turned 13, Amy thought it would be good for her daughter to travel, not really start her journey, but get ready for it by traveling through a region. So, at Amy's persistence, Nova began her journey through the Kalos region and battled the Gym Leaders. She ended up taking Luxray along with Frogadier and Espurr, but also catching her own Pokémon. This was before she decided to become a Dark Master. Borrows/Belongs to Father After her father's disappearance, Nova turned to her Father's Pokemon for comfort. Despite belonging to Ryan, they will obey Nova and are fiercely protective over her. Traded Away This section is for the Pokémon that Nova traded away. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Nova released. History Prior to the series Nova was born and raised in the Kalos Region to Pokémon Researcher Ryan Croft and Pokémon Doctor, Amy Croft. At age of five, she was given Greninja, as a Froakie, as a birthday gift. Five years later, she was given a Pokemon Egg from the Anistar City Gym Leader Olympia, that later hatched into her Espurr. Prior to getting Espurr, Nova had been taken to the Battle Cateau by her mother where she and Froakie began to battle. The next three years were happy for Nova, except when her 12th birthday rolled in. Her father had to leave to meet someone but said he would be back for her birthday plus a new present. However, it never happened. Ryan vanished from sight. Her father's disappearance took a toll on Nova and she was emotionally and mentally unable to do anything. Just before her 13th birthday, she returned to her normal self, well at least normal enough, thanks to Froakie, Espurr, her father's Charizard, Delphox, Luxray, and his other Pokémon, and her mother's Pokémon. Soon after she turned 13, Amy pretty much forced Nova to start her Pokémon Journey.Taking her father's Luxray alongside her and Frogadier (having evolved during battles at the Battle Chateau) and Espurr, Nova traveled through Kalos challenging the Gym Leaders and collecting Badges. Eventually she collected 8 badges and was able to attend the League. She fought hard but ended up coming in the top 32, getting defeated in the Double Battle Round. Though her Greninja and Pancham put up a great fight. Almost a year and a half later, Nova along with Greninja, Espurr and Litleo, head off to Kanto to enter the league and find out what happened to Ryan. Achievements Kanto Badges Below is the list of Gym Badges Nova has won. Kalos Badges Prior to the series, Nova has collected 8 badges from the Kalos region.. *8 Kalos Badges (Prior to Battle at Pewter City!) Pokémon League ranking *Kalos League - Top 32 Trivia *She was originally going to be aiming to be a Fire Master. *Nova owns a Kalos Town Map *In Battle at Pewter City!, it is revealed that the Kanto League is Nova's second league. *Nova is terrible at Double Battles which led her to becoming one of the Top 32 in the Kalos League. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Characters Category:Female Trainers Category:Female Characters